The invention relates to a folding box for receiving a group of containers, in particular bottles.
Folding boxes made of corrugated cardboard are used for transporting containers, in particular for exporting beer bottles or other drinks bottles. The use of a standard transportation box, comprising side walls, bottom wall flaps and top wall flaps articulated to one another and made of (B-flute) corrugated cardboard with a thickness of approximately 3 mm, is widespread. The bottles are frequently inserted into compartments in the folding boxes in order to avoid contact between the glass. Such a folding box is known, for example, for exporting and receiving 24 beer bottles, each with a capacity of approximately 210 ml (7 fl. oz.). The print on folding boxes made of corrugated cardboard, however, is only able to be of average quality. Moreover, the blanks take up a large amount of space. In addition, the folding boxes may be easily deformed during transport. Also, the folding boxes made of corrugated cardboard are able to be relatively easily punctured and/or perforated.
For transporting bottles, folding boxes made of kraft cardboard have also already become known. Said boxes have improved printing properties. So that the kraft cardboard withstands the load of, for example, 24 bottles, kraft cardboard with a relatively high grammage is used.
Proceeding therefrom, the object of the invention is to provide a folding box for the transportation of containers, which has good printing properties and is less costly.